


Cold Hard Criminals

by HardcoreSupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural
Summary: You and Dean get arrested and have to spend the night in jail.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Cold Hard Criminals

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from an episode of Bones and I just knew Dean would be perfect in this situation!!!! Hope you all enjoy it as much as I had writing it!!! Feedback is GOLD!!!
> 
> Thank you to @poisongirl18 for being a beta!!!
> 
> *Also posted on Tumblr: HardcoreSupernatural*

“I absolutely cannot believe that you got us arrested!” Dean barks, walking back and forth in the cell. The sound of his boots getting louder and louder indicating his growing anger for you.

“Me?” You throw your hands up questioning his accusation.

“Yeah you, if you just kept look-out like you were supposed to…” He trails off with his back turned towards you, one hand holding on to the bar, shaking the rusty white cage that kept you both locked in from the outside world.

You quickly stood up, protesting his statement, “And what was I supposed to do, Dean? Point a gun on a cop and shoot her? I think that would have been a stupider idea.” You cross your arms around yourself, shielding yourself from the storm of Dean Winchester that was about to rain down on you.

“You are just unbelievable.” Dean turns around, now leaning against the bars. “You blame everything on everyone else. It’s so typical of you.”

“Typical of me? Dean have you taken a look in the mirror lately, every chance you get you blame me when a hunt goes wrong. It’s either I jump the gun too fast or I’m too slow at killing the monster. Hell you even blame me for things when I’m not even there.” Your face is now filled with anger and your voice is shaking with each word spitting out of your mouth. You were completely overtaken with frustration. Teeth clenching, you sit down on the bench.

Your hands clenched around the cold metal and your body was beginning to shake. You held it together as best as you could, not wanting Dean to see you completely breaking down. You were beyond annoyed at him thinking you two getting arrested was your fault. You could feel the tears starting to come and you took some deep breaths to calm yourself down.

“Well, maybe if you stopped trying to be perfect then we wouldn’t have a problem.” He abrasively whispers towards you.

When the words fell from his lips it was like a stab in the heart. You got up immediately, marching your way over to Dean, eyes filled with tears. Standing right in front of him, finger pointing at his chest. “I have never tried to be perfect, you just want someone that is. You have never accepted me for who I am and never will. You know what Dean Winchester, you are no hero but a huge dick who only does things that benefit Sam and himself. Stop acting like you actually care about other people.” Tears falling from your eyes with every word but none seemed to hit Dean like his did to you. You back away, upper lip trembling from the aggressive words.

You turn on your heels, back to your side of the cell, mumbling to yourself, “I can’t believe you used to be my hero…”

The single cell in the middle of the room grew awfully quiet, with two souls not wanting to mix or meet, fearing retribution from the other. Both you and Dean sat on the floor, every now and again catching the other staring.

Your eyes would shift to the ground, running their way across the concrete and to the figure only several yards away. And even though he was quiet, his presence was enough to keep you from saying anything.

You vowed to yourself that after you both get out of here, you are never going to see the Winchesters again. They were too much trouble for you and you couldn't bear the sight of Dean any longer.

You close your eyes, letting your mind slip away. Your head leaning slightly backwards softly hitting the metal bars behind you. And though it looked like you were sleeping, you were fully aware of every bump and noise that came across your cell.

You heard Dean tapping his fingers on the floor beside him to a beat in his head. You had to stop yourself from smiling and remember that you were still extremely mad at him. But the cute action made your heart melt and you were completely mixed on your feelings for him.

After a while, you finally hear his heavy boots track across the floor before his hands bang hard against the metal door, making his eyes open widely.

“Hello?” He shouts towards the open door while waving his arms to the camera. “I wanna make a phone call.” His voice echoing throughout the room.

After a couple minutes of no answer, the Sheriff makes her way around the corner with jingling keys in her hands. She was an older lady who had probably seen the worst of it and decided to end her days in a shabby town with little to no crime, well until this ghost appeared and started killing people.

“Hi, sweetheart, can I make my phone call now?” Dean asks, a smirk residing on his nice face.

She scoffs at his words, “Honey, I could be your mama.” She states opening up the cell, placing cuffs on Dean, and escorting him out of the room.

You could hear muffled laughter from the door and knew Dean was being extra charming to try and get out of here. But as soon as he came back, still in handcuffs, you knew his charming demeanor didn’t do anything to the Sheriff.

A jaded look settled upon your face as you threw tiny pieces of lint across the cell. Dean was still walking back and forth, practically making a hole.

You didn’t really know what to say to break the silence between you two. He really hurt you and the amount of anger that you felt towards him was more than anything you had ever felt. He was so harsh towards you yet you regret saying what you did to him.

You were lost in your thoughts, trying to understand what exactly went wrong between the two of you. Somehow Dean has always disliked you in some way. You couldn’t do anything to make him happy, you were even surprised he wanted to take you on this easy, one-person hunt.

“Hey.” Dean slanters over to you, pulling you from your thoughts. You completely ignore him at first, bringing your knees in close to you. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for earlier. I just let my anger get the best of me.” He finally spits out.

You didn’t really know how to respond, you have already calmed yourself down and were basically over the situation. It was nice though hearing him apologize. “Did you tell Sam to finish the job?” You question, playing with your finger nails. 

“Yup and to come get us out of this hell hole. I’m tired of being behind bars.” He rolls his eyes, finally relaxing a bit on the bench.

“I’m sorry too, Dean. I didn't mean to say those things.” You sincerely apologize for your hate-filled words.

“I understand.” His eyes shift down and he laughs a little, “You were pretty good out there.” He mentions.

“We didn’t even finish the hunt.” You explain to him, not completely understanding his statement.

“Yeah, but you handled yourself well.” He says, “Plus you look hot holding a gun.” He shrugs his shoulders as your eyes widen, not believing what he just said.

Dean Winchester just called you hot. Your face began to blush as blood rose and you couldn’t help the smile that was forming on your face.

You look up at Dean, who obviously didn’t realize the significance of his statements because he is focused on something else.

You clear your throat a bit, “The Sun is out, yet Sam is not here…” You lift yourself up using the bars, looking out one of the small windows. Hoping Dean wouldn’t notice your blushing face or shaking legs.

You didn’t think Dean liked you like that. You didn’t think Dean liked you at all. And even though he basically calls any girl hot, he felt like he actually meant it this time.

“Yeah, I don’t know what is taking him so long.” Dean followed your movement, standing so close you could feel his body heat.

You couldn’t move, the bars were the only thing holding you up at this point. Dean finally looks over at you and notices the nervous look.

“You okay, Y/N?” He questions, tiling his head and stepping closer.

“Yeah, of course.” You try to explain but the words were barely coming out.

“You’re cute when you get nervous.” He mentions, his eyes examining your face as it begins to blush more.

“So you think I’m cute and hot?” Your question forces itself off of your tongue.

“Yeah, I mean, I always have.” He clarifies, his hand wrapping around the same metal bar as yours.

The look of confusion engulfing your face. He always found you attractive but acted like a hard-ass towards you since day one.

“Guess I really didn’t know how to act around you.” Dean candidly confesses to you.

“You could have been a little nicer.” You semi-joke.

“Yeah, I figured. Sorry about that.” He bites his lip while scratching the back of his head.

You look back out the tiny window and begin to wonder again what was taking Sam so long to kill the ghost and come rescue you. This cell was starting to feel a little too crowded. Not that you didn’t like that Dean was basically hitting on you and confessing his feelings, but it just felt awkward doing it in a jail cell.

“Sam is really taking a long time.” You mention, moving your hand away from Dean’s.

“Well I know a way we could pass the time.” He says, taking a step closer to you.

With one hand resting on the back of your neck pulling you into his grasp, his breath dancing along your lips pulling you into his trans. His lips gently graze yours, lightly landing for a soft and meaningful kiss that leaves you gasping and hoping for more.

“So, I see you guys no longer hate each other.” Sam’s question vibrates through the cell room, making you and Dean quickly pull away. Both coughing a little and straightening up your clothing.

You are still able to taste him on your lips as you hide your smile. Knowing that this kiss was going to lead to so much more.


End file.
